


Порнодраббл-3

by thegamed



Series: Так сказал Ойкава [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegamed/pseuds/thegamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на Ушииваой-недельку</p>
    </blockquote>





	Порнодраббл-3

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Ушииваой-недельку

\- Ива-чан? - зовет Ойкава, едва Иваизуми успевает переступить порог.  
Ойкава выходит к нему в одеяле и тапочках, сверкая голыми коленями и крепкими бедрами.  
\- Я, я, - ворчит Иваизуми, стягивая с себя уличное.  
В квартире смертельно холодно. Ойкава, должно быть, только что выбрался из постели, он лохмат и ужасно доволен собой.  
Иваизуми идет в ванную, и Ойкава тащится за ним следом, застывает на пороге, прислонившись к косяку.  
\- Дверь закрой.  
\- Да ладно, Ива-чан, чего я там не видел.  
\- Холодно, - объясняет Иваизуми.  
Что бы там ни видел Ойкава - Иваизуми всего-то собирается вымыть руки.  
\- Есть предложение.  
Иваизуми смотрит на него, потом с сомнением косится на душ.  
\- Нет, нет, - говорит Ойкава, - обойдемся. Мне нравится так.  
Иваизуми знакомо это чувство. После тренировок от людей разит жаром и потом, он прекрасно помнит Ойкаву в своих руках, горячего и гибкого, пахнущего остро и возбуждающе.  
Ойкава ослабляет одеяло на плечах, открывая шею и ключицы.  
\- Ну же, Ива-чан, ты ведь хочешь согреться.  
Иваизуми хочет, поэтому он ворчит:  
\- Ты извращенец, Ойкава.  
\- Извращенец? Я? По крайней мере я моногамен, Ива-чан. Это делает меня практически святым, - смеется Ойкава. - Давай, можешь раздеться прямо здесь, я спасу тебя от холода.  
Иваизуми приподнимает бровь:  
\- Только чтобы честно.  
\- Честнее не бывает. Я не заставлю тебя бегать по квартире нагишом. Ну, или мы вместе будем бегать.  
Когда Иваизуми стаскивает джемпер, Ойкава открывает плечи полностью. Он весь покрылся гусиной кожей - но Иваизуми не торопится помочь ему. Он тоже хочет посмотреть.  
Бросив на пол рубашку, он видит, как край одеяла падает к талии, обнажая грудь с затвердевшими темными сосками. Плотные складки ткани собираются на бедрах. От того, как Ойкава аккуратно и крепко удерживает одеяло, едва шевелясь, чтобы показать еще полоску кожи, Иваизуми думает о нехорошем.  
Взгляд Ойкавы делается задумчивым и тяжелым.  
Иваизуми щелкает пряжкой ремня и снимает брюки. Ойкава глядит на него, не шевелясь.  
\- Я смотрел на тебя и вот что подумал. Я хочу, Ива-чан, - говорит Ойкава едва слышно, - чтобы ты трахнул меня, быстро и больно.  
Иваизуми склоняет голову, чтобы Ойкава не увидел, как к щекам приливает краска. Он возражает сдавленным голосом:  
\- Не надо больно, - вызывая только смешок Ойкавы.  
Иваизуми подцепляет резинку натянувшихся спереди трусов и стаскивает их до щиколоток, отбрасывает дальше.  
Ойкава резко вздыхает над головой. Он разнимает руки:  
\- Иди сюда, Ива-чан.  
И видно, что под одеялом он совершенно голый.  
Иваизуми вжимается в него бедрами, животом, всем телом выталкивает из ванной, они делают несколько шагов вразнобой, Ойкава пятится и все пытается натянуть свое одеяло и на Иваизуми, - а потом в унисон, и Иваизуми ухватывает одеяло, уже готовое слететь им под ноги.  
\- Ойкава, - повторяет он, пытаясь его поцеловать, но Ойкава только трогает его лицо сухими губами и уворачивается.  
Они находят кровать на ощупь, по привычке, и Ойкава выкидывает из кокона еще теплых простыней листы конспектов и книжки. Они ныряют внутрь и долго возятся, потому что Иваизуми все никак не хочет отпустить Ойкаву, гладит его и щупает, кончиками пальцев находит невидимые следы царапин. Ойкава дышит ему в шею, часто и горячо, проводит твердыми ладонями от лопаток и до самых ягодиц, сминает, давит, прижимает к себе, крепко обхватив коленями бедра.  
Иваизуми просовывает руку между их телами, берет Ойкаву за член, быстро дрочит, сжимая сильнее, чем стал бы себе. Ойкава отзывается тихим стоном. Он кусает губы - сейчас ему должно быть почти больно. Почти.  
Ойкава обмякает, теряя концентрацию. Его руки легко соскальзывают со спины, мимолетно касаются плеч. Тогда Иваизуми переворачивает его.   
Ойкава вздрагивает каждый раз, когда Иваизуми дотрагивается до его лопаток, и глухо стонет, когда он ногтями проводит линию вдоль позвоночника. Между ягодицами у Ойкавы мокро. Иваизуми сует пальцы в мягкое, трет внутри.  
\- Чем ты занимался тут весь вечер? Не поверю, что делал домашнее. Нашел, на что тратить время.  
Ойкава косится на него и вместо "скучал, ждал" - Ойкава мог бы спошлить, - неожиданно серьезно говорит:  
\- Позже, ладно?  
Он хлопает себя по плечу, подзывая Иваизуми ближе. Член входит внутрь мягко и плотно. Иваизуми почти ложится Ойкаве на спину и трахает его резкими, короткими движениями.  
\- Ива-чан...  
Эта интонация ему знакома. Иваизуми проходится ладонью по груди Ойкавы и крепко сжимает нежный плотный сосок. Ойкава вскрикивает от удовольствия, но просит снова:  
\- Ива-чан, я же говорил...  
\- Подрочи себе, - перебивает Иваизуми. - Мне неудобно. Давай ты.  
\- Хорошо, - в голосе Ойкавы слышно разочарование.  
Тогда Иваизуми, не сдерживаясь, кусает его за плечо, за лопатки, за загривок - до крови, ощущая как крепко сжимается вокруг члена пульсирующая плоть.  
Ойкава кончает с тихим всхлипом, бедра у него дрожат.  
Иваизуми укладывает его, садится сверху и дрочит, глядя на покрасневшую, в кровоподтеках спину, мягкие ягодицы, разворот плеча, профиль на фоне подушки.   
Ойкава расслабленно прикрывает глаза, и Иваизуми выплескивается ему на поясницу.  
Он укладывается рядом с Ойкавой, прижимается к его боку. Вытягивает ноги, но, высунув ступню на холодный воздух, тут же прячет обратно. Он лучше натягивает одеяла на себя и подтыкает их под Ойкаву с другой стороны.  
\- Зря боишься поранить, - говорит Ойкава, не открывая глаз. - Мне ведь даже не играть. Я знаешь, что делал, пока тебя не было? Я сходил на стадион, здесь неподалеку, думал, можно будет потренироваться, но там одни старушки. Полно старушек.  
\- Ты испугался, что армия твоих поклонниц вырастет?  
Ойкава едва заметно улыбается.  
\- Конечно, Ива-чан. Эти на многое способны. Через две недели я смогу угрожать тренеру - или вы пускаете меня обратно, или они разносят спортзал.  
Вот теперь Иваизуми понимает, что начинать следовало с начала.  
\- Через день.  
Ойкава приоткрывает один глаз.  
\- Ты попросил?  
\- Нет.  
\- Да ладно, не стесняйся, Ива-чан. Спасибо.  
\- Тренер сказал, что лучше ты будешь калечить себя под его присмотром, чем где-нибудь сам по себе.  
Улыбка Ойкавы становится опасной.  
\- И я был против, - защищается Иваизуми, - но теперь, зная о старушках...  
Ойкава прыскает.  
\- Говорю же, Ива-чан, я абсолютно, совершенно моногамен.  
И тогда он наконец целует Иваизуми сам.


End file.
